


Tercera oportunidad... ¿Cómo un Edo Tensei?

by Kuroumi_Alaric



Category: Original Work
Genre: Academia, Accion, Arqueros, Aventura - Freeform, Caballeros - Freeform, Clerigos, Demi humanos, Dharma - Freeform, Elfos, Espadachines, Gen, Intemperie, Karma - Freeform, Magia, Magos, Peleas, Resurección, bandidos, familiar, invocacion
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28708071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroumi_Alaric/pseuds/Kuroumi_Alaric
Summary: La segunda vez que lo han traicionado, su mente recapítulo sus dos vidas perdidas de la misma forma. El Karma iba hundiendolo en la oscuridad, absorbiendo lentamente cada gota de su alma.Apunto de ser devorado, una oferta que no dudo en aceptar, hizo acto de presencia. Aunque no era algo que realmente le gustara, era lo menos importante.500 años han pasado desde su "fatidica" muerte. Siendo ahora, el familiar/invocación de una descendiente suya.Una oveja negra.
Kudos: 2





	Tercera oportunidad... ¿Cómo un Edo Tensei?

**Author's Note:**

> Quiero aclarar, que el titulo tenga "Edo Tensei" no es que vaya a tener una gran relación con el fandom de Naruto. Solo estoy tomado aquella técnica para formar mi historia.

\- **Debí haberlo imaginado…** -

Una tétrica y sarcástica carcajada emano desde los más profundos y oscuros rincones de su alma. Era la segunda vez. La maldita segunda vez que le hacían aquello.

La maldita segunda vez, que lo trataban de imbécil, traicionándolo en el peor momento…

Momento que desencadeno su estúpida muerte. ¡Ya es la segunda vez que moría!

\- **¡Maldita sea!** –

Sus dientes rechinaron por la monstruosa fuerza con la que hacía presión. La maldita sensación de traición, su estúpida y maldita benevolencia, le hizo cegarse. Le advirtieron en diversas situaciones, cosa que lo hizo desconfiar en su debido momento.

Debió haberle hecho caso a su estúpido sentido, y no a las tan… creíbles y asquerosas mentiras.

¿Cuántas vidas habría sacrificado ese reino con tal de cumplir sus objetivos?

\- **Maldita sea…** -

Su cara se desplazó, cuando la oscuridad de la muerte continuó cubriendo su rostro. La única razón por la que no había sido devorado por la oscuridad del Karma, era por su engaño, y la fuerza de su alma, la cual, le costó años forjar.

Lo único que le permitía a su traicionada, y apuñalada alma en coordinarse. Justo en los brazos del Karma…

\- **Nuevamente. Estas en la mierda.** –

Sus orbes rojizos se desplazaron hacia un costado. Aunque tuvo que cerrar el derecho, cuando la sustancia negra que tiraba de él, comenzó su proceso para tomar su rostro, cosa que ignoro completamente.

\- **Deberías estar en el Dharma, disfrutando de todas las cosas que hiciste, aunque hayas asesinado a tanta gente que resulto ser inocente… hasta cierto punto.** –

Un ser blanquecino, le sonrió con leve burla. Gruño en forma de respuesta, una carcajada provino de este ser que, aunque lucía de _luz._ Más bien parecía ser alguien proveniente del mismo infierno.

Irónico.

\- **Pero volviste negativo tus puntos de energía, volviéndote un ser _Karmatico._ Uno que será tragado por las consecuencias de tu sacrificio, que termino siendo en vano. A cambio de más poder, te condenaste a quedar en el olvido de la oscuridad, por gente que termino descartándote como un simple peón… -**

\- **Ya, dime que es lo que quieres. Que estés aquí, significa que hay algo que te interesa probar.** –

El blanquecino ser bufo con absoluta diversión, le encantaba ese humano. Un balance perfecto entre el _desastroso_ Yin, y el _majestuoso_ Yang.

Puras patrañas de los humanos, que solo lo consideran así por su moralidad que varía entre cada ser…

Culturas, ascendencias, religión, educación. Cada ser humano era interesante, pero siempre padecían de los mismos defectos. Los cuales, hilarantemente, nombraron los siete pecados capitales.

Un muy buen título…

\- **Hay cierto descendiente tuyo… que tiene leves problemas…** -

La boca del casi inconsciente sujeto, se entreabrió. Su consciencia estaba desvaneciéndose poco a poco.

El _Karma_ devoraba absolutamente todo del ser fallecido Karmatico. Consciencia, recuerdos, personalidad, emociones. Aquella alma que fuera condenada a varar allí, desaparecería para el resto de la existencia.

Pero había uno en especial, que permaneció. Un ansiado descendiente con la mujer que amo con uno de los más puro sentimientos.

Y la que sabía, de todo corazón, que algo debió haber ido con ella.

\- **La mujer sufrió internamente, con el afán de mantener a tu ascendencia asegurada. Cosa que se logró con el pasar de los años, lamentablemente, se pudrieron con la avaricia, y el orgullo.** –

\- **Una oveja negra…** -

Débilmente, susurró lo que el suponía.

\- **Exacto.** –

El ente aplaudió con la avispada mente de su _conejillo de indias_.

\- **Solo hazlo… de una maldita vez…** -

Murmuró, harto de seguir en aquel lugar. El sonido de una grieta, y que los tentáculos en vez de arrastrarlo, lo mantuvieran suspendido en la oscuridad azabache. Su consciencia fue oscureciéndose lentamente. Incluso más que antes.

Trato de moverse, pero su alma no respondió, la oscuridad lo alzo, cubriendo con habilidosa, y de forma meticulosa, toda su alma.

\- **Siempre me pareció curioso… Un Edo Tensei.** –

Siendo apenas capaz de escuchar el nombre, su mente recordó apenas lo que significaba aquel nombre. Y no pudo evitar considerar, que estaba completamente jodido.


End file.
